A Random Encounter
I know this may sound stupid but this actually happened. Its my winter vaction I'm headed to west virgina to go skiing I'm on a charter bus going there but we stopped at a rest stop when I glanced off to the right where a clump of trees was, I thought I saw a man wearing a red suit with tan pants just looking at me, I turn to my freind beside me and point but nothing was there I didn't really see the face but it was pale It slightly reminded me of "The Slenderman" A favorite creepypasta of mine but this man was a little taller than 7 feet, plus it wore red not black, I ended up disregarding it and just ebjoyed the rest of the trip but the mans image was stuck in my head. The man wasn't really that creepy but I still wanted to know about him so I decided to look him up but found nothing at all about him. I'm telling you again this really happened. I next saw him at the mall we stopped at, I was sitting on the bus with my mother since she was the driver we had just gotten some Chic-fil-a And I was sitting behind her to the right I glanced up and saw the man walk out of my view I leaned over to look and he wasn't there I looked around more but he was nowhere to be found. Now just so you know he never did anything to harm me or anyone else on the bus but it gave me an eerie feeling to think about him mainly because I didn't know who (Or what.) He was. I told my freind once again, he just gave me a look like I was retarded. I saw him again that same day walking up to our hotel room I saw him looking at me from around a corner I got a good view of his face this time. He had no lips, his eyes (Or lack there of.) Were hollow and black, It felt like he was stareing through me right to my soul. I granbbed my mothers shoulder pointing the man ducking behind the wall. "Mom there was some man stareing at me." I knew I couldn't say exactly what I saw or else she'd think I was hallucinateing. She walked over looking around the corner. "Theres no'one there honey." I looked aswell no'one was there. This time its not me its a girl who usually sat next to me, She was there again watching PewDiePie play happy wheels with me when she lookedd out the window and jerked back, "Look out the window!" She yelped, I looked and saw the "Red man" as I started calling him walking towards the parked bus his lipless face in a grin reminding me quite alot of "Jeff The Killer." I went wide-eyed as he walked towards the busses door his pale hand reaching at the handle. My mother was in the rest stop useing the restroom everyone else was off aswell either buying snacks or useing the restroom, But when my freind started screaming my mother came running weilding her stungun my dad had gotten her the man jumping out of the window after opening the lattch to the fire escape. My mom got everyone onto the bus and drove off from the rest stop, only stopping once more for gas. My freind the girl from earlier was in our hotel room, she was going to sleep over here because her brother loved playing pranks on her the Red Man now a perfect way to. We went to sleep at 4:45, I woke up in the middle of the night to my freind screaming, The Red man was standing over her tearing her abdomen open with its hands and teeth my mother on the ground her throat torn open. The creature dropped my freind and jumped at me. I drew my hands up for defence I started thrashing about Punching, kicking, squirming anything. I kicked the creature off. And ran from the room running down the hall hideing in the public restrom. I sat in a corner and cried, Once I was cried out I stood shakily and peeked out and ran back to my room, I saw the body of my freind and mother and started crying again wrapping my arms around my mothers abdomen. Something grabbed me, I turned. It was there. It shreiked at me before its clawed hand swung at me and I went black.